Heat shields are widely used in gas turbine engine combustors to meet durability requirements. In small gas turbine engine combustors, carbon can build-up in the primary zone due to the close proximity of the combustor liner walls and heat shields to the fuel injectors. The accumulation of carbon residues on the front face of combustor heat shields require regular field maintenance interventions and may lead to engine performance issues if not properly removed.